TMNT Mikey and Mika
by Mikazuki100
Summary: Mikey has fallen in love with an young girl and his brothers had also fallen in love with the young girls older sisters. But as romance has bloomed. Evil has appeared out of nowhere. Will the girls secrets be reveled? Find out in my story! Leo/OC, Raph/OC, Donnie/OC, and Mikey/OC
1. Teasing and amnesia

**_One cold night in New York..._**

_A 13 year old girl wearing her pajamas which says "PARTY~!" was walking down to the park. She was beatiful. Her beatiful black hair with orange hightlights which is in a ponytail was close to legs. She was holding some pencils and a notebook. She was gonna draw but she was attacked by kraangs. Her side bleeding..._

13 year old girl: ( screams, drops her pencils and her notebook, and holds her bleeding side of her body ) I can't... ( faints )

Kraang: ( walks away )

_Than outta nowhere 4 creatures that are in turtle shape... The teenage mutant ninja turtles has appered~! One TMNT had a blue ninja bandana, another one had a purple ninja bandana, also one had a red ninja bandana, and last had an orange. They battled the kraang and its other friends. After that they walk to the young girl._

Leo: We should take her with us, and help her.

Donnie: I don't think Splinter will like that.

Raph: You knuckleheads! He has to! What are we gonna do? Go to a hospital, and everyone screaming by the looks of us!

Mikey: ( picks up the 13 year old girl ) Well. Lets go back home ( holds 13 year old girl and walks to the sewers )

Leo, Donnie, and Raph: ( follows )

_**Inside the sewers where the TMNT lives...**_

_The turtles ( Leo, Raph, and Mikey ) were explaining everything about what happend to the young girl.. While Donnie was stopping the bleeding and was now letting the young girl rest till she wakes up )_

Splinter: I see. She was shot by a kraang, my sons. Well. We shall watch over her till shes well. I'll do some meditaing now. Shes in your hands ( leaves )

Raph: You three whath that girl! ( leaves and walks to his room )

Donnie: I gotta finish my project. You two can watch her ( walks to his room/lab )

Leo: Well. I guess its you and me, Mikey.

Mikey: ( stares at girl )

Leo: Aww. Does my little brother have a crush on the girl we saved?

Mikey: No! I'm just watching her. So nothing happens to her.

Leo: Ok. Sine you got it under control. I'll be meditaing with Master Spinter. ( goes into the meditaing room )

Mikey: Ok. ( watches the girl ) She sure is pretty... She looks like a fun girl, and she looks really nice..

_**After a while...**_

_The 13 year old girl woke up.._

13 year old girl: ( opens eyes ) Hmm? What happen? ( looks around ) where am I?

Mikey: Hello ( smiles ) I'm Mikey, who are you?

13 year old girl: ( smiles ) Nice to meet you Mikey and I don't know...

Mikey: I'll be back. Stay here. ( runs to the meditaing room, walks to Master Splinter and Leo ) Master Splinter, The girl doesn't know what her name is.

Master Splinter: ( opens eyes and gets up ) She must have been hit badly to get amnesia..

Mikey: Amnesia?

Master Splinter: Its where some lost their current memory.

Mikey: Oh. What do we do?

Master Splinter: Since she meet you first. So you can give her a nickname till she gets her memory back.

Mikey: Booyakasha! ( runs to the 13 year old girl ) Is it ok If I give you a nickname?

13 year old girl: Sure ( smiles )

Mikey: How about Mika?

Mika: I'll like that very much. ( smiles )

Mikey: Thats awesome. Wanna read some comics?

Mika: I don't know what that is but it sounds interesting.

Mikey: Cool. You stay their while I get my comics.

Mika: Ok. ( smiles )

Raph: ( walks up to Mika holding Spike ) Are you feeling ok?

Mika: Yea. Thanks ( smiles ) I'm Mika. Who are you?

Raph: I'm Raph and nice to meet you, Mika.

Mika: Whos this little guy? ( smiles and pets Spike )

Raph: Thats Spike. He gotta eat now. See you later ( holds Spike and walks to the kitchean )

Mika: Ok. ( smiles )

Mikey: I'm back. ( smiles and holds a pile of comics )

Mika: Woah! Thats a lot.

Mikey: Yea. Maybe later we can play video games.

Mika: Ok. ( smiles )

Mikey: ( smiles, puts comics on floor, sits nexts to her and takes out a comic )

Mika: It looks cool. ( smiles ) But I don't know what it says.

Mikey: I'll read it to you. ( reads comic to Mika )

Mika: ( listins and smiles )

_A while later while listing to comics and Mikey reading..._

Mika: ( yawns and smiles )

Mikey: Are you hungray? ( puts comics down )

Mika: I guess.

Mikey: Hope your ready for pizza! ( smiles and runs to the kitchean )

Mika: ( watches and yawns )

Mikey: ( comes back, gives a plate of pizza to Mika, and holds his plate of pizza ) Try it ( smiles )

Mika: ok ( smiles, blushes and eats pizza ) I like it. ( smiles ) It tatse so good~

Mikey: I knew you'll love it.

_In a dark place full of kraang with Shredder and his henchmen..._

Shredder: I MUST FIND HER!

Baxtar Stockman: But sir. We don't know where she is.

Shredder: Well! At least find her!

Baxtar Stockman: Ok, sir. ( leaves room and walks on the streets of NY )


	2. The dream

_Me: Hey~! Hope ya like. Sorry If its short! But I'll try to make the next chapater long. I promise!_

* * *

_**That night in the sewers...**_

_Mika was sleeping, covered in sweat, and seemed that shes having a nightmare or a normal dream..._

**_*In the dream*_**

_In a building filled with ooze, sat there was a man who was called the Shredder. There was four beatiful young ladies that look the same but haves their differences. One young lady looked 15, had long beatiful braided black hair with purple hightlights, a gap in her front teeth, and seemed seemed to be the oldest, also the tallest. Another young lady who also seemed 15 had long beatiful black hair with red hightlights thats mostly down. She seemed to be the 2nd oldest and is almost tall as the young lady with purple hightlights. There was a another young lady next to her who has long beatiful curly black hair with blue hightlights thats usually in a ponytail. She had freckles on her face and she had braces on her teeth. She seemed to be the 3rd oldest, she looked 13, and she is alittle tall as the other two young ladies. The next young lady was a girl who seemed 13, seemed the youngest, and seemed to be almost as tall as the young lady with blue hightlights. She has freckles and her long beatiful black hair that usually in pigtails with orange hightlights. They all seemed to be twins and their all sisters..._

_All the young ladies seemed to be related. Than the Shredder spoke up..._

_Shredder: Emma... Olivia... Candy... and Mikazuki... I want you all to search for the teenage mutant ninja turtles. That shouldn't be hard for you! Destroy them at first sight!_

_Emma: ( the young lady with purple hightlights ) Yes, Master Shredder_

_Olivia: ( the young lady with red highlights ) I promise I won't fail you, Shredder_

_Candy ( the young lady with blue highlights ) and Mikazuki ( the young lady with orange highlights ) We won't fail you..._

**_*The dream ends*_**

_Mika woke up..._

Mika: ( breaths and tears runs downs her cheecks ) What does that dream mean? ( sniffs and sobs lightly so nobody hears her ) Whos Shredder? Whos Emma, Olivia, Candy, and Mikazuki? ( sniffs and whipes tears away )


	3. Apirl and Shopping

**_*The afternoon in the sewers*_**

_The TMNT's were showing Mika their wepons during training... Mika was enjoying "The show."_

Mika: I wish I could be a ninja like you all. ( smiles ) It seems so fun~

Master Splinter: You should show us what you got. Your opponent is gonna be Donatello.

Mika: Ok~ ( smiles, takes off her shoes, socks, and walks on mat )

Donnie: ( holds bo-staff and walks onto the mat )

_In the background watching was Leo, Raph, and Mikey... Mikey seemed to be staring at Mika..._

Master Splinter: ( looks at Leo, Raph, and Mikey ) My sons. Can one of you please give you wepons to Mika for the time being?

Leo: Su-

_Leo was cut off by Mikey..._

Mikey: Yea! ( gives his nun-chucks to Mika ) Here you go, Mika. ( smiles )

Mika: ( holds Mikey's nun-chucks and blushes ) Thanks Mikey. ( smiles )

Leo: ( whispers to Raph ) I think Mikey has a crush on Mika.

Raph: ( rolls eyes and whispers to Leo ) No dip, Sharlock.

Donnie: Ready, Mika? ( holds his bo-staff )

Mika: ( smiles and holds Mikey's nun-chucks ) Yea~!

**_*After a while of training with Mika*_**

_Donnie was congratlating Mika for being good but seemed suprised she was good at first time... Raph was laughing that Donnie got beaten by a girl whos 2 years younger than him... Leo was amazed but speechless... Mikey was amiring Mika of how she beat Donnie on her first time... Even Master Splinter seemed impressed but ignored it.._

_Than April appared... _

April: Hi guys. ( notices Mika ) Who is she?

Mikey: Thats Mika. Doesn't her name sound so cool? ( smiles )

Mika: Hi. ( smiles )

April: Hello Mika. Its nice to meet you. You know... You look like these two girls at my school but look alittle younger, you have different highlights than them, and you don't have a gap in the front of your teeth...

Mika: Girls?

April: Yea. Theres these two girls who are twins, both 15 years old, looks very simlier, different hair styles, and different highlights.

Mika: Oh. Do you know their names?

April: Well. The girl with purple highlights is Emma, and the girl with red highlights is Olivia.

Mika: Oh. Wait. Whats a gap?

April: A gap is like a missing tooth in your teeth. Like Donnie has.

Mika: Oh.

April: Is their a reason why your in your pajamas in the afternoon?

Mika: I really don't know.

Leo: She was in her pajamas when we saved her.

April: I see. Do you know where you live, Mika?

Mika: Nope.

Donnie: She got amnesia.

April: Oh. Well, Mika. Wanna go shopping with me?

Mika: Shopping?

April: Its a term where you go buy stuff.

Mika: Oh. Sure, I guess. ( smiles )

April: Hmmm... I'll be back with some of my old colthes for you to wear. You can't go to wal-mart in your pajamas. ( leaves )

Mika: Ok.

Donnie: Mika. Do you possibly have sisters?

Mika: I don't know.. ( sits on couch, head to the ground ) But I sometimes dream that I'm with these three girls that seem taller than me... One who loves the color purple, one who loves the color red, and another girl who loves the color blue... For some reason the girl who loves the color blue, she calls herself Candy in my dreams, shes trying not to cry and see always tells me "I know I seem so hard on you, but I care for you, even If we have our numbers of fights..."... Than I'll have another dream of the girl who loves the color purple helping me with some problems on paper... And finally the girl who loves the color red tells me advice about the topic of 'boys'.

Leo: That dream must be trying regain your memory. Those girls in your dreams might be your sisters.

Mika: Oh. Than I do know my big sissey Emma is really smart. And my big sissey Olivia is very nice and sweet. And my big sissey Candy has a temper...

Donnie: Really smart?

Mika: Yea, shes like you... She can make inventions... She gets annoyed when I touch her things... Ehhh... Remanbering things is SO painful!

Donnie: I see. How old is she?

Mika: She and Olivia are 15. Emma, Olivia, Candy and me are two sets of twins...

Donnie: I see.

Raph: The Candy girl has a temper?

Mikey: ( laughs ) She may be your girlfriend by fate!

Raph: Whatever...

Mika: Temper? yes..., Sweet? sometimes... Fan of space heros? Of course...

Raph: Space heros!? Thats Leo's kind of girl!

Leo: ( blushes )

Mika: ( giggles ) Romance is in the air~! ( mocks Candy ) Will you marry me, Leo? ( stops mocking Candy and gags ) Can't breathe! Because my sister proposed to my friend!

Leo, Donnie, and Raph: ...

Mikey: ( laughs )

Mika: ( smiles and frowns ) I do miss my big sisters...

Mikey: No need to be sad. Maybe you sisters are looking for you.

Mika: Maybe... They might hate me since I overheard them saying mean things about me...

Raph: I'm outta here. I'm not the emotional guy. ( leaves )

Donnie: What kind of mean things?

Mika: They said I was weak, imature, stupid and a crybaby... I can never be as strong as them... I'll never be mature as they can be... I can't be as smart as they can be... And I won't stop crying everytime I get hurt... ( sighs )

Mikey: I know what will make you feel better~! How about a party?!~

Mika: Yea~! ( smiles )

Donnie: I think your starting to be a bad infulusene on your girlfriend, Mikey.

Mikey: She's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend!

Mika: Yea! Duh! ( giggles and smiles )

Mikey: See? Know your facts, Donnie! ( smiles ) Party! ( gets his stakeboard )

Mika: ( giggles and smiles ) Yea~! Hey Mikey! I bet you can NEVER catch me! ( sticks thonge at him and runs away from him )

Mikey: Its on! ( skates after her )

Leo: ( sighs ) Their so imature... ( leaves room )

Donnie: At least Mikey found his match... ( follows him )

_**After a while...**_

April: Hey guys. I'm back. ( holds a bag of colthes ) Mika, I got you some colthes.

Mika: Yay~! Thank you, April~! ( smiles )

April: Your welcome ( smiles and gives her the bag of colthes ) Try them on.

Mika: Cool. ( holds bag of colthes and walks to the bathroom )

April: ( smiles )

Mikey: April. I need some advice..

April: About what?

Mikey: I think I have a crush on Mika...

April: Aww... Thats so sweet. Why don't you have alone time together?

Mikey: I wish but thats gonna be hard.. With Leo, Raph, and Donnie.

April: Hmmm... Does Mika have any siblings?

Mikey: Not sure but she says she has some visions in her sleep about 3 girls.

April: Ok.

_Mika came outta the bathroom..._

Mikey: You look beatiful.

Mika: Thanks ( smiles )

April: Ready to go?

Mika: Yea. ( smiles )

April: See ya Mikey.

Mika: See ya.

_**AFTER four hours later of shopping... **_

_April and Mika was walking to April's apartment..._

**_In April's__ apartment..._**

_April and Mika went shopping... Mika was able to stay the night with April... So far they talked and talked about boys. Than ate, than watch some romantic movies, and than they went to bed..._


	4. Sleepovers and Meet Candy

Paste your document

Me: I like to thank people for enjoying this fic.! :) Ya reviews make me confidince about this.

* * *

**_In a apartment, layed on the bed was a girl..._**

_The girl seemed 13 years old, looked just like Mika but has blue highlights and seems more tomboyish... She has some bandages on her arms and legs..._

Girl: I wonder where Mika is... ( sighs and hugs a Space Heros Captain Ryan plush ) I miss that big baby... ( puts down Space Heros Captain Ryan plush and soon falls asleep...

_**The next morning in April's aparment...**_

_Apirl got dressed, woke up Mika, got Mika get dressed, and now they were eatting breakfast..._

April: Hey Mika.

Mika: Yea? ( smiles )

Apirl: Do you remanber going to school?

Mika: ( thinks ) I think I do go to school.

April: Let's take you back to the lair. Maybe tomorrow, I can talk to Master Splinter, and ask to get you into school.

Mika: Ok~! Thanks~! ( smiles )

_After talking and such, Apirl took Mika to the lair, and soon lefted for her own school... But now Mikey was teaching Mika about the amazing thing in the whole world... Pranks..._

Mika: ( holds water ballons and whispers ) What do I do now, Dr. Prankenstein?

Mikey: ( whispers ) Well, Ms. Prankenstein. You throw it at your target, which is Raph.

Mika: ( whispers ) Ok~ ( smiles, climbs sewer pipes near Raph, holds water ballons and attacks Raph )

Raph: ( gets wet, looks up, and growls ) Why did you do that!?

Mika: I'm learning about pranks~ ( smiles, runs to Mikey, and high five/three with Mikey )

Raph: Hah. That's a first. An idiot like Mikey, will just give you brain posion. ( picks up Spike and leaves )

Mikey: He's just jeaolous.

Mika: Yea! He's jeaolous of how an awesome teacher you are!

Mikey: ( blushes ) Aww. Thanks. Now your next target is gonna be... Leo!

**_After pranking Raph, Leo, and Donnie... The day went on..._**

_Apirl was walking to an manhole to go see her turtle friends and Mika... Till she bumped into a girl..._

Apirl: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!

Girl: It's ok. It's my fault. I was daydreaming...

Apirl: ( gets up ) Hey. You look like my friend, Mika.

Girl: Mika? Ya know my little sister, Mika? But she's been missing for a couple of days! Where is she!?

Apirl: ( sweatdrops and looks worried that the girl was gonna hurt her ) Well... She's staying with my friends. But she lost her memory, you see...

Girl: Mika lost her memory? That's a first.. Emma and Olivia will be worried... But I want to see my sister right now! No buts!

Apirl: Sorry but I can't tell you where your sister is at... But tonight she's gonna stay at my aunt's aparemnt tonight... Maybe you would like to stay over as well? She might get her memory back..

Girl: ( sighs ) Fine. By the way, the names Candy.

Apirl: The names Apirl. ( smiles, writes down the adress on paper, and gives to Candy ) Come by at seven.

Candy: Thanks, I guess. ( puts paper in pocket ) See ya, Apirl. ( leaves )

Apirl: Bye. ( walks to an manhole, opens, gets down stairs, puts manhole over hole, and walks into lair ) Hey guys! You wouldn't belive who I met!

Leo: Who did you met?

Apirl: Well. I bumped into this girl while on the way over here. But she turned out to be-

Mikey: A kraang!?

Apirl: No, Mikey. She turned out to be Mika's older sister!

Mikey: Awesome! Now we got another human friend!

Donnie: Wait... If she's Mika's sister... Does it mean she'll be coming to the lair to get her?

Apirl: Well... Candy will not be coming here. She's gonna be coming over to my aunt's apartment to have a sleepover with me and Mika.

Mika: Than we got our seleves an sleepover!

Apirl: Yep.

Raph: Hate to burst your bubble. But this 'Candy', might be part of Shredder's plan.

Apirl: Well. She may have an temper, but that doesn't mean she's part of the Shredder's plan.

Raph: You just wait, than. ( walks over to Spike )

Mika: ( climbing up sewer pipes and throws water ballons at Raph )

Raph: STOP DOING THAT!

Mikey and Mika: ( laughs and high fives/three )

_**After an long while of Raph chasing Mikey and Mika... It was time for the sleepover...**_

_So far the guys were hiding outside of the ledge where 'this Candy' as Raph says, won't see them... The girls decided to take out some extra sleeping bags for them and layed it on the floor... Apirl's aunt, who decided to leave the girls to be, has also decided to make some cookies... Than there was an knock at the door..._

April: I'll get it. ( walks to the door and opens ) Candy! Welcome to the sleepover~!

_Candy was dressed in an Space Hero's tank top without any sleeves but two straps and Space Hero's pajama pants... She was holding an Space Hero's Captain Ryan plush, Space Hero's pillow, and an Space Hero's sleeping bag..._

Candy: Thanks ( walks in )

Apirl: I see you like Space Hero's. I have a friend who loves Space Hero's. He watches it every day. ( closes door behind her )

Candy: Cool. ( takes off shoes and puts near other shoes )

Apirl: Follow me to my room. ( smiles and walks to her room )

Candy: Ok.. ( follows, looks around, and mumbles ) Too girly...

Apirl: What was that?

Candy: Nothing. Where's Mika?

Apirl: She's probally eating some cookies that my aunt made.

Candy: Of course. Mika was always the sugar tooth outta me and our siblings...

Apirl: I see.. Come on, let's go eat some cookies ( runs outta room )

Candy: ( watches ) Me eating cookies? ( scoffs ) Yea, like that'll ever happen. I'm allergic to any kind of sugar.( follows Apirl )

**_Outside watching them was still the guys..._**

_Leo and Raph were watching VERY closely to make sure nothing is going on... Donnie and Mikey were watching but soon got bored and decided to play a game of 'I spy'..._

Mikey: I spy something green. Green...

Donnie: Is it Rapheal again?

Mikey: Man, your good at this!

Raph: Uhhhh! I swear! She is hiding something and I can feel it!

Mikey: Awwwwww... Does Raph like Candy?

Raph: ( scoffs ) Yea right. Like I'll like a space hero's nerd!

Mikey: Sure...

Leo: ( whispers ) Shhhh! Ninja's are supposed to be silent!

Donnie: I belive where here for no reason. Since Candy hasn't done anything wrong!

_Than a kraang appered..._

Kraang: Kraang shall shot Kraang's enemy right now... ( attacks them with gun )

_Than Candy ran through the window holding katana and attacks kraang..._

Candy: Ya going down ya stupid robot! ( slices kraang in half )

Mikey: She's an ninja!

Raph: I knew something was up about her!

Candy: ( looks at the TMNT ) Well. I see the kraang made an improvement of New York... So turtles, tell me why ya were spying on me while I was at an sleepover!?

Raph: Like we'll tell you!

Candy: ... ( grabs Mikey by the bandanas, shoves him into the wall, and holds katana ) Answer me!

Mikey: Wewerespyingonyoutomakesurey ournotapartofShredder'splan! Don'thurtme!

Candy: Heh. ( lets go of Mikey ) Go firgures. I'm not apart of the Shredder's plan. Nor do I care about that can! ( puts katana in her sleeping bag, goes see where Apirl and Mika are )

_**The next day...**_

_After Candy decided to bring Mika home... Mika promised to come visit Apirl and the turtles... But back to the turtles lair where Apirl has came back to right now..._

Aprirl: What did you think of Candy?

Raph: Something's up with her! She may act normal but she seemed to know the Shredder!

Leo: Yea, she may be cool since she likes space heros... But when Raph confronted her after she beat the kraang up, she did say she wasn't part of the Shredder's plan...

Apirl: Ok. Don't worry. I'll look into Candy's background, to see if she's not part of the Shredder's plan...

_Than the turtles and Apirl decided to go train later, than go explore some backgrounds of the Shredder... Meanwhile..._

_Baxtar was creating more mousers..._

Shredder: When will you finish, foolish human!?

Baxtar: Calm down, I just need to make a few hundrand more...

Shredder: Well, MAKE IT FASTER!

Baxtar: Yes sir!

* * *

Me: Well, Does anyone interested into Candy and how she knows about the Shredder? Oh yea. Candy will be in the other chapaters. But first... Should the turtles first fan, The Pulverizer, fall in love with Candy? Cause whoever will be her lover, will probally get crazy annoyed... XD Please review and answer my question~ Thanks for ya time~


	5. Romance and The Pulverizer

Me: Thanks for reviewing guys. XD Now the awesomenest chapter, has now begin!~

* * *

_A couple of weeks has passed... Mika has kept on visiting the turtles, but she has been feeling guility of not telling Candy her secrect... But a promise is an promise... _

_Right now, young Mika was visiting the TMNT..._

Mika: Hey guys~! ( smiles )

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey: Hey Mika.

Leo: So Mika... ( blushes alittle ) How's your sister, Candy?

_Leo did had to admit... When he first saw Candy, he thought she was the most beautifulest girl he had ever seen... Her hair looked soft, her eyes shine like sapphires, she loved space hero's, she seems to like katanas, and he did thought she looked cute when her temper rises... But he longed to meet her, even though he won't commit it..._

Mika: ( smiles ) Good~!

Mikey: Do you Leonardo, take Candy to be your bride? ( grins )

Leo: ( blushes ) I don't like Candy!

Mika: But you asked about her for an week now...

Leo: Sorry! ( blushes a very deep red ) If you all need me... I'll go practice... ( leaves to the training room )

Mika: Well, guys.. Back to the subject about Candy. Ya know. I feel guility about keeping ya secrect, and not telling Candy about it...

Raph: Don't tell our secrect!

Mikey: Raph, take a chill pill. It's not the end of the world about some people knowing our secrect. Apirl and The Pulverizer are the only other people that know about us.

Mika: Who's The Pulverizer?

Mikey: It's this dude, he's like our fan.

Mika: Cool!~

Raph: It's not cool. That guy is a idiot! He tried to get himself killed!

Mikey: Yea but he seemed to get to be friends with Donnie!

Donnie: Only because I tried to him help fight!

_Mika than left Raph, Donnie, and Mikey to there arguement.. She went to Leo..._

Mika: Leo, please tell me why ya keep on asking about Candy.

Leo: ( blushes and stops meditating ) If I tell you, would you not tell the guys?

Mika: I promise.

Leo: I think I like Candy, even If I don't know her so well...

Mika: Aww, that's sweet.

Leo: Thanks but I still don't know her. I think it's wrong to like an girl If ya don't know her so well..

Mika: Why don't I ask her questions from ya. And she gives me the answers, and I give it to ya~ There ya go, happy ending~

Leo: Ok, I'll write down some questions I would like to ask Candy, and you can ask her tomorrow.

Mika: Ok~! ( smiles ) See ya, and also tell ya bros that I said bye~ ( leaves )'

Leo: Ok, bye Mika.

**At the arparment where Candy and Mika live at...**

_Candy was practicing wrestling, but right now was taking an break... _

Candy: ( whipes sweat from forehead ) Sheesh. Where's Mika? She promised it would only take ten minutes. Oh well, she'll come home. ( sighs ) Just five more weeks till Emma and Olivia come home. I wish they were here... ( walks into the kitchen and takes out an bottle of water ) I guess I should go on an jog... ( drinks water, grabs key and puts in her pocket, walks outside, and locks door ) I see someone is moving in nextdoor. ( smiles kinda ) I think there not home, but I'll greet them when they are home... ( walks down stairs )

_Without knowing, Candy bumped into an guy that had black hair, brown eyes, and had on an blue t-shirt, along with jeans.._

Guy and Candy: Owww... ( rubs head )

Guy: ( gets up and helps Candy up ) Sorry. I wasn't paying attention.. ( blushes ) I do gotta say. You are the most beautifulest lady I have ever meet.

Candy: Thanks..

Guy: The names Zach. And what's your names pretty lady?

Candy: The names Candy. And please don't call me that.

Zach: Well~ If you say so, hottie. Which apartment do you live in?

Candy: C-11

Zach: Than were's neighbors! I live in C-12.

Candy: Great...

Zach: See you around~ ( smiles and leaves )

Candy: See ya... Sheesh...

**_2 hours later..._**

_After jogging, Candy was walking up the stairs to her apartment door... But she stopped completely, when she saw a stack of love letters at the door..._

Candy: Oh my god... I swear... ( picks up love letters, opens door, and walks inside ) Love letters? To me, actions speck louder than words. ( looks annoyed and puts lover letters on table ) I guess I'll read them. When I finish my book. ( goes closes the door, sits on couch, and starts reading an space hero's novel )

_Before Candy could start reading, there was an knock at the door..._

Candy: Coming! ( puts book mark in page and goes open the door )

Zach: Hey sugar cube. I want to know If you would like an date with me.

Candy: No.

Zach: Please! I'll do anything for an date with you!

Candy: Ok. If ya win an fight with an villian, I'll go on an date with ya. But If ya fail, no date.

Zach: Yes ma'am! The Pulverizer will do anything to win an date with you!

Candy: The Pulverizer?

Zach: ( whispers ) I'm secrectly an super hero.

Candy: Ok...

Zach: See you later on our date, sweetheart~ ( leaves )

Candy: ( rolls eyes and closes door ) Idiot. I swear, why did it have to be me!? ( face turns red ) Why would anyone like me!? I'm not beatiful like those stuck up girls at school! ( crosses arms ) I guess I like the idea of having admirer, but why did it had to be him? I rather burn in an pit of fire than go on an date with him!

_**In the sewers...**_

Mika: Hey guys!~ Guess what?

Mikey: Hey Mika! Sorry to say but Leo's meditating, Raph's talking to Spike, and Donnie's trying to invent more stuff. So, what is it? ( smiles )

Mika: ( smiles ) Well, Candy texted me that she has an admierer! Someone by the name of Zach!

Mikey: Awesome! But what about Leo?

Mika: She doesn't know Leo... But one of these days, she'll meet him~!

Mikey: This is so epic!

Mika: I know right!? ( giggles and smiles ) Hey, I know something. How about we get Leo and Candy together? Ya know, how about we text them, to meet us at the rooftop tomorrow, but they'll meet eachother instead!~

Mikey: I like to say my dear, your an genius!

Mika: ( blushes ) Thanks~! I'll text Candy, and ya text Leo~! ( starts texting Candy )

Mikey: On the way! ( texts Leo )

Mikey and Mika: Done! ( finishes texting and sends text to Candy/Leo )

Mika: This is gonna be awesome!~

Mikey: Yea!

Mika: ( blushes ) Well, see ya later Mikey. Candy's probally worrying about me. ( smiles and hugs him ) Have an good day~! ( leaves )

Mikey: ( blushes ) See ya Mika~ ( smiles )

_**The next day...**_

_Candy was getting ready to go to the rooftop to go see her sister... But first she was gonna get her katanas, incase someone attacks them unexpectedly..._

Candy: ( sits on the ground and looks through her forty-four katanas ) I wish mom was here... ( holds an beautiful katana that had an flower print on it and looks at the carved name "Sakura" on it ) If mom was here, we wouldn't have all this confusion and fights... ( looks at moon through the window and sighs ) I hope your looking after us mom, because we can really need it... ( puts katana back into bag and puts rest inside bag but keeps blue katana out ) I hope Mika is okay when I get there. ( holds katana, climbs out the window, jumps rooftops to rooftops and stops at the right rooftop )

_There waiting was Leo... Leo was suprised to see Candy and Candy was suprised to see him... _

Leo: He-Hel-Hello..

Candy: Hello turtle... It's nice to see ya... Again...

Leo: You know.. We might have gotton on an bad start. Why don't we start over? My names Leo.

Candy: The names Candy. And It's nice to meet ya, Leo.

Leo: I w-w-was wondering If you like to go out sometime? ( blushes )

Candy: ( smiles alittle ) Sure. How about now?

Leo: S-sure!

_**Later...**_

_Leo and Candy was at the lair... Candy learned the secrect of the turtles and where Mika was going at too.. But now that didn't matter... Leo and Candy were sitting at the coach talking... Leo had his arms arms around the young tomboy, and she didn't seem to care while watching space heros... _

Leo: You know... I found it neat we have alot of things in common..

Candy: Yes but I didn't know ya got Mika to be ya own messenger..

Leo: ( blushes ) Sorry.. I was nervous to go meet you..

Candy: It's ok.

* * *

Me: Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! XD I like to thank, keller75863548274483, for the ideas in this chapater. XD So do you think Leo and Candy are a couple now? But wait... What happend to the Zach a.k.a. The Pulverizer!? But wait! It turns out that Candy's and Mika's mother is deceased! But what about their father? Wait till the next chapater!~ BTW. Do you all think that Candy's and Mika's older sisters come home in the next chapater?


	6. Jealousy and Romance again

_Every single day, Candy and Mika goes visit the turtles... Without knowing... Candy and Mika were getting closer to Leo and Mikey.. Candy and Leo always have an 'Space Hero's date', where they sit infront of the tv and watch space hero's till it's over... Afer their space hero's movie date, they'll go train... __Mikey and Mika, well... Mikey would go and impress Mika with his skateboard moves... _

_Right now, Leo and Mikey came up with an idea, to go win the hearts of their beloved by impressing them... Leo was practicing some new moves he came up with in the training room, he was positive teh young tomboy he so crushed on would be impressed... Mikey was doing the same thing like Leo but instead of new fighting moves, he was practicing new skateboarding moves... _

Leo: ( blushes ) I hope Candy will like my new moves. Therefore, she'll ask me to teach her and she can stay here for extra time.

Mikey: ( skateboards into the training room and laughs ) Leo and Candy, sitting in an tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, second comes marriage. I see Leo and Candy with an baby carriage!

Leo: ( blushes ) Hey! Stop it, Mikey! I don't like Candy!

Mikey: Yea right! So you weren't just practicing your new moves to impress her!? ( laughs )

Leo: ( blushes very hard ) I wasn't... ( grins ) What about you Mikey? I bet your gonna try to impress little Mika.

Mikey: Hey. Just because she looks 11, doesn't mean she's little. It makes her adorable.

Leo: Oh. So she's adorable? I wonder what she'll say, when I tell her that...

Mikey: I was only joking dude! Plus Mika's too adorable for me..

Leo: I see.

_**At the apartment where the girls are...**_

_Candy was cleaning her favorite katana's while Mika was brushing her hair into pigtails..._

Mika: ( brushes hair and puts hair into pigtails ) Do I look pretty, big sissy?

Candy: ( looks up from cleaning katanas ) Dude... Ya trying to make ya look more adorable for Mikey?

Mika: ( blushes ) No...

Candy: Girl, I know the way ya look at him. Lets face it, ya have an crush on him.

Mika: ( blushes harder ) Ok, maybe I do like him.. But what about ya and Leo?

Candy: ( blushes alittle and grins ) I do like him but let's face the facts. With my heavy temper, I might as well slow him down. Plus It's not like he likes me anyway. ( cleans katanas )

Mika: Dude! Of course he likes ya! And don't worry about ya temper. Just try to calm down abit. Hmm.. I know!~ Let's give ya an makeover!~

Candy: ... Put make-up on me and ya'll not live to get married to Mikey!

Mika: Hey! It was just an suggestion! No need to get cranky. Ok.. Oh well!~ Are ya done cleaning ya katanas?

Candy: Yep. ( puts katanas in bag and takes two out ) There we go. Now lets go. ( holds the two katanas, grabs the keys and walks outside the apartment )

Mika: ( smiles, grabs an backpack with her dolls which excludes an doll house and follows ) Whoohoo!~

Candy: Calm down Mikazuki. ( locks door and walks down the stairs )

Mika: ( follows ) I can't help my self. ( smiles ) I'm so excited~

Candy: Ya always excited. -.-

Mika: I know~ ( smiles ) I can't wait to see Mikey~ And I bet ya can't wait to see Leo~

Candy: ( blushes ) Oh, shut up...

Mika: ( giggles )

_While Candy and Mika were walking to the lair, they didn't notice alittle fan boy of Candy's were following them.. Zach a.k.a. The Pulverizer were following them... Candy and Mika had finally got down to the sewers and were now walking into the lair, which Zach was following close behind... When Candy and Mika just came in, they just found the place empty, so they decided to go look for Leo and Mikey.. Candy decided to go into the training room to look for Leo... To her suprise, Leo was practicing new moves, which impressed her.._

Candy: ( grins ) Well, Leo. I like ya new moves.

Leo: ( blushes and stops practicing ) Thanks, Candy. ( grins abit )

Candy: Well.. ( blushes ) Can ya teach me some of those new moves?..

Leo: ^/^ Sure!

Candy: Thanks, dude. ( smiles alittle )

_While Leo was teaching Candy some new moves... Mika was watching Mikey's skateboard moves.. After Mikey was done showing Mika his awesome skateboard moves... He was now skating to her... But his skateboard had tripped on an rock, which made him land face down on the ground..._

Mika: Mikey! ( helps him up ) Ya ok? Ya not hurt aren't ya?

Mikey: ( blushes ) I'm fine and don't worry. ( winks at her ) I done that plenty of times and I never feel pain.

Mika: ( blushes ) Cool.

Mikey: ( smiles, accidentally trips on an rock, and lands into Mika's arms )

_Mikey's and Mika's lip were just inches away... They looked into eachothothers eyes and unnoticed by eachother, they were moving closer and closer till their lips were touching... Than Raph came in..._

Raph: Am I disrupting something here?

Mikey and Mika: ( blushes an very deep red, gets outta eachother arms, and looks away ) No...

Raph: Good. Mikey, I got to talk to you. ( leaves room )

Mikey: See you Mika. ( smiles, blushes, pecks her ont he cheeck, and follows Raph )

Mika: ( blushes and touches her cheeck where Mikey kissed her at )

**_In the training room..._**

_Leo was teaching Candy his new moves... Till he tripped on one of the mats... But instead of being face down on the mats, he landed in Candy's arms... He and Candy were blushing the deepest red you can ever image... But when they looked into eachothers eyes, something sparked between them, which made their faces getting closer each second, their lips touched alittle bit, but soon was disrupted by an certain fan boy named Zach a.k.a. The Pulverizer..._

Zach: Hey baby!

Candy: Get... Away... From... Me...

Leo: The Pulveruzer!? You know this guy!?

Zach: ( puts arm arounds Candy's shoulders ) She's my neighbor, but is also my girfriend. ( winks at Candy ) Hey lollipop, how about an date with me tonight?

Candy: I'm not ya girlfriend and I would never date ya even If ya were the last guy on this Earth. ( looks very annoyed and pushes Zach away )

Zach: ( hugs Candy ) Quit playing hard to get~

Leo: ( looks very annoyed and mumbles underbreath 'He doesn't deserve her... He doesn't know how to treat an lady..' )

Candy: ( pushes him away ) I'M ALREADY TAKEN BY LEO! ( eyes widen of what she said and blushes an deep red )

Leo: ( blushes and grins ) Yea, Candy's my girlfriend. She's my little teddy bear~ ( puts arm aroudn her waist to make her go closer to him )

Candy: ( blushes an very deep red )

Zach: ( looks sad ) Oh... ( leaves )

Candy: Ya can let go of me now Leo...

Leo: Oh! ( blushes and lets go of her waist ) Sorry about that Candy.

Candy: It's ok. I owe ya for pertending to be my boyfriend.

Leo: ( looks alittle disapointed but grins abit ) Ok. How about an date?

Candy: ( blushes ) Sure. Pick me up at 6 a'clock tonight If ya not busy with ya enemies.

Leo: See you tonight than~ ( smiles )

Candy: See ya. ( smiles kinda and leaves )

**_Back into the sewers..._**

_Zach was still bummed out that his dear sugar cube was taken by Leonardo, he decided to go back home but stopped when he saw Mika playing with her dolls... He did found that Candy was hot but wow! Was this girl adorable! She looked just like Candy but she looked adorable, her eyes shined like the moonlight on an rainy night, she was shorter than him along with Candy and the TMNT... He took noticed she may be 11 years old rather than 13 year old like Candy... Oh well, atleast give this young cutie an shot... So Zach walked down to her and sat next to her..._

Zach: Hey cutie. What are you doing heer all alone?

Mika: ( looks confused and puts dolls in doll house ) I'm not alone, silly willy. ( sticks her tongue at him playfully ) I'm just waiting for my friends to come back from their conservation. ( smiles )

Zach: Well.. ( puts his arm around her shoulders which pulls her closer to him ) How about we have an conservation?

Mika: ( blushes and pushes him away ) Sure but please don't touch me..

Zach: So, pretty little girl. Why don't we play spin the bottle?

Mika: ( looks confused ) What's spin the bottle?

Zach: Why don't I show you. ( grins, takes out an bottle, and puts it on the ground in the middle of them ) You spin it around and-

Mikey: Don't you dare touch my girlfriend!

Mika: ( blushes ) Yea! I have an boyfriend! ( gets up, hides behind Mikey, blushes an very deep red, and smiles sweetly )

Zach: Your his girlfriend!? Oh come on! Candy already taken by Leo, and now this girl is taken by you! Sheesh. Does Raph and Donnie have girlfriends also I should know about!? ( leaves )

Mika: ( blushes and smiles sweetly ) Thanks Mikey. Ya the best for getting him away from me... ( gets on her tippy toes, pecks him on the lips, blushes deeply and picks up her dolls in her doll house ) Ya the awesomest guy ever~ ( smiles widely )

Mikey: ( blushes ) Your welcome, Mi. I was wondering If you would like to hang out with me tonight. We can play some video games and eat pizza.

Mika: Sure!~ ^w^ It'll be a date~ I'll be here about 6 or 7 o'clock.

Mikey: Ok! ^w^ See ya later Mi. ( hugs her and runs into the lair )

Mika: ( smiles, leans on an sewer wall, and sighs lovestruck )

**_That night in the apartments were the young ladies were getting ready for their dates tonight..._**

_Since Candy hated the dresses she had in hers and Mika's... She decided to put on her best outfit, not too girly nor too boyish... She was wearing an white tank top that had an Space Hero's logo on it, she wore shorts that was close to her knees, and she weared blue boots... Mika on the other hand was dressing way girly... She was wearing an starpless dress which was purple/orange, she had an yellow belt that went above her waist which had orange buttons on it, she had yellow tights on, and which also concluded purple/orange boots that was close to her knees..._

Mika: Candy!~ Can ya please help me pick some earrings?

Candy: ( grons, walks to Mika's drawer, and looks at the different kind of earrings ) Pick the sapphire earrings. They bring the color of ya eyes out. ( rolls eyes )

Mika: Ya should wear some earrings too. ( smiles ) I know. Why don't ya wear the sapphire earrings instead? I would wearing the orange earrings instead. ( smiles and puts orange earrings on )

Candy: ( sighs ) Fine. ( puts on sapphire earrings )

Mika: Now we look perfect!~

Candy: ( rolls eyes ) Whatever ya say, girly.

Mika: ( smiles sweetly and starts brushing her pigtails )

Candy: ( watches and smiles abit )

**_In an unknown place... _**

_There sitting and typing rapidly on an laptop was Baxter Stockman... He seemed to be planning something..._

Baxter: I can't stand him! Nor I, Baxter Stockman, can't stand that overgrown mutant sorry excuse of an dog and fish! ( laughs evily ) I hope they enjoy my new invention! Wait... ( smirks ) I should try my awesome invention on the turtles! ( laughs evily )

* * *

Me: I hope everyone of ya enjoyed this story. Plus thanks for the ideas, keller75863548274483!~ XD The dates and Baxter's invention shall apper in the next chapater!~ XD


	7. Dates, Girls, Kidnapping, and Memories

Me: I would like to thank, keller75863548274483, for all the ideas she has given me so far!~ Oh yea. I'm sorry for not making this chapter longer.. My stupid android here won't let me type anymore, so i guess I shall continue this chapter on an new docament, sorry. Enjoy!~ While I continue this!~

* * *

**_At the lair..._**

_Leo and Mikey were getting ready for their dates... They decided to bring their weapons incase an enemy decided to attack that night... _

Leo: ( puts katanas in pouchs ) I hope this date is wonderful as I imagined. ( smiles and sits near Mikey ) What's new Mikey?

Mikey: Dude! I got an date tonight. ^-^

Leo: Cool. I do too. I got Candy and you probably got Mika, right?

Mikey: Yep! I can't wait! So, How are you gonna romance her?

Leo: I'll tell you about that after my date. I want it to be an suprise. ( smiles )

Mikey: Whatever you say, dude. ( smiles, grabs skateboard, and skates outta lair ) See you later, dude!

Leo: See you later, Mikey.

**_That night... At the airport..._**

_There was two young ladies who looked 15 years old who was waiting for an taxi while holding their luggage... They both seemed to be twins as they looked aliked... One of the ladies seemed to be the eldest, she had black hair which had purple highlights in her hair, her hair was put up in an ponytail that was braided, she had glasses on, she was wearing an science coat over her purple dress, she was wearing white tights, and wearing purple boots... The other lady had black hair along with red hightlights, her hair was flowing freely down to her waist, she wasn't wearing any glasses like the other lady nor was she wearing an science coat over her red/pink dress, and she also was red tights along with pink boots... They were finally going home after going on an trip to Japan for an family reunion, since their little sisters decided to stay home, the older twins decided to bring home some souvenirs to New York... Than the lady with red highlights spoked up to her twin sister..._

?: Hey Emma. I wonder If Candy and Mika finally got along as we left.

Emma: Well, Olivia. It's an good chance they didn't, If they did get along when we lefted. That would be an surprise. ( smiles )

Olivia: I think ya are right, Emma. ( smiles ) Hey. Here comes an taxi. I can't wait to come home. I'm so tired..

Emma: I know how ya feel..

_Than an taxi pulled over... _

Taxi Driver: Hey! You want an ride?

Olivia and Emma: Yes, please! ( holds suit cases, sits in the backseats, and closes doors ) Please take us to the apartment on 3rd street.

Taxi Driver: As you two wish. ( drives to the apartment )

_**At the rooftop...**_

_Mikey's and Mika's date has started an hour ago.. So far, It's been an nice and simple date... They ate pizza, and played video games... Now their watching the moonlight while sitting at the water tower... Unknown for them, an certain mutant with an red ninja mask was holding an camera... _

Mika: ( smiles, stares at the beautiful moonlight, and blushes ) This is the best date I have ever gone to. I belive this is my first date, too. Thanks for showing me an good time, Mikey.

Mikey: ( blushes ) Your welcome, Mi. ( smiles and puts his arm around her shoulders to make her go closer to him )

Mika: ( smiles, blushes an deep red, and puts her head on his shoulder )

_Mikey and Mika stayed in that stance for an while... Till they both started to stare in eachothers eyes, than they were leaning closer and closer till their lips were touching... Wthout knowing when they were kissing, they didn't notice an red masked ninja taking silent pictures of them... They kissed for about an good 10 minutes and than stop for some air... After Mikey and Mika had stopped kissing, the red masked ninja lefted with his pictures to go look for an blue masked ninja and an blue highlighted girl... _

Mikey and Mika: ( blushes an very deep red, and looks away from eachother )

Mikey: So.. Wanna go to the lair and skateboard? ( rubs head and is still blushing )

Mika: ( is still blushing ) Sure. ( smiles )

_**At Leo's and Candy's date at the rooftop, an hour later from Mikey and Mika's date...**_

_When Mikey and Mika lefted the rooftop to go to the lair... Leo and Candy were sitting down on the cold floor, back to back to eachother... So far they were exhausted because when they were walking down the streets talking, some Purple Dragons attacked them outta nowhere... After the fight, Leo was sorry that happened on their date but was glad when Candy said that it was the best date she had ever gone on... Right now, when they were resting... It was starting to rain..._

Leo: Should we go back to the lair and dry up?

Candy: Nah. I like the rain. It makes me calm down abit when I'm mad, sometimes. Plus I like the cold water.

Leo: Oh. ( blushes ) Hm...

Candy: What is it?

Leo: ( blushes ) I was wondering If you would like to dance..

Candy: Oh. ... Sure, I guess.. But I must warn ya. I'm not good at dancing. So be careful If I step on ya feet.

Leo: ( gets up and smiles ) I won't mind. I'm not an good dance either. But we can try. ( helps Candy up ) Ready?

Candy: I'm ready to dance, I guess... ( smiles kinda )

_While Leo and Candy dance in the cold rain, they both didn't notice an red masked ninja watching and taking pictures of their akward dance... As Leo and Candy were dancing very awkard, they didn't notice the fact that their faces were getting closer and closer... Soon, as their faces touched eachother, their lips were touching... As they kissed, their first kiss ever... The red masked ninja took pictures of the events that just happend... As they pulled their lips away... The red masked ninja than lefted the scene before he could get caught... Than after the kiss had ended, Leo and Candy, sat down... As they both were holding eachothers hand, they didn't say any words for an long while... But eventually they decided to go back to the lair and dry off..._

**_At the apartment where Candy and Mika live at..._**

_As Emma and Olivia had finally got to the apartment building... As they paid the driver, they got their luggage outta the taxi, and starting running inside the big apartment, so they won't get wet... As they finally made it to apartment door that had an C-11 written on... They went inside, locked the door, and when they went inside an purple/red door... After putting away their luggage, they were dead tired, so they had fallen down onto their beds... _

Emma: I believe I had never been so tired before in my life...

Olivia: I agree with ya...

Emma: Well.. I got to wait for Candy and Mika, wherever they are. So, I'll be making some coffee. Hope ya have an nice rest, Olivia. ( walks outta the purple/red painted room and walks to the kitchen to make some coffee )

Olivia: Good luck with that, Emma. ( yawns and falls asleep on her bed )

_As Emma was waiting for the coffee to be made, she decided to read an book... While she was reading, she got when she heard an knock at the door... When she opened the door... Right there stood Baxter Stockman... _

Emma: Hello?

Baxter: Hello little miss. I was wondering If I can use your phone. You see, my car engine won't work and my phone just died on me.

Emma: Oh. Sure. Please stay right here while I get the phone. ( walks into the living room and goes get the phone )

Baxter: Ok. ( smirks )

Emma: Here, sir. ( smiles and gives Baxter the phone )

_Than as Baxter got handed the phone, everything went black for Emma... As soon as Emma laid there on the ground unconscious, Baxter had thrown the phone into the apartment, had picked up Emma off the ground, and lefted the apartment... _

**_At an abandoned warehouse..._**

_As Baxter dragged Emma into an abandoned warehouse, he finally tied her up... As he finished tying her up to an chair, he decided to go program his newest invention... As he was typing a lot on the computer, Emma had woken up... _

Emma: ( wakes up and grons in pain ) What happened? ( looks at Baxter ) What are ya doing!? Why ya kidnapped me, ya creep!?

Baxter: For one, I'm not an creep. I just kidnapped you, so when the turtles come. They will be my experiment with my new invention, just to save you! ( laughs evily )

Emma: That'll never work!

Baxter: ( grons, sees some duct tape lying on the ground and covers Emma's mouth with tape ) Now be quiet while I work up the power of my invention! ( laughs evily )

Emma: ( rolls eyes )

Baxter: If you need me, young one. I'm gonna go get some revenge on my old school! ( leaves room )

Emma: ( rolls eyes and trys to get her hands free from the rope )

**_At the Shredder's lair... _**

_The Shredder was sitting on his throne... He sent his minions and his daughter Karai to go train... As he sat there longer, he got bored... So he got one of his ninjas to go fetch him an old photo book... When he finally got that certain photo book.. He had stopped at an page where an picture of an young lady with five children along with her... The lady in the picture had long blonde hair which was in an long ponytail topped with an bow, she seemed to have dark sapphire eyes, she was wearing an green dress... She was holding two twin baby girls, while three little girls was gripping the end of her dress..._

Shredder: Sakura... ( sighs ) Oh how I miss you... ( gets up and glares at the foot ninjas ) I want you all to look for them! I want them back!

Foot Ninjas: ( nods and leaves )

Shredder: ( sighs and puts the picture back into the photo book )


	8. Authors Note

Me: ok, guys. I know everyone hates authors notes but I need ya help. If everyone can, please give me some new ideas. I'm kinda stressing out here. and BTW, If everyone can. They can have their charater ( s ) in my story. Just give me an bio on them and done. :) I'll really be happy if ya could help an girl out here.. Thank you and see ya on ther next chapter. BTW. Ya need to tell me your OC's personality too..


	9. Baxter, Fights, and The Shredder

Me: I like to thank all of you for helping me when I got stuck. Ya the best and I hope ya enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**At the lair...**

_The couples... Mikey and Mika...Along with Leo and Candy were watching some movies... Candy was getting alittle bored of the movie they were watching... The movie was, "Who framed Rodger Rabbit?"... Candy had checked the time, yawned and got up from her seat..._

Candy: Well. I'm sorry Leo and Mikey. Me and Mika have to go home. We forgot our big sisters are coming home from an family reunion.. So, see ya tomorrow, boys.

Mika: Bye, Mikey, and Leo! Have an good night!~ ( smiles )

Leo: Bye Candy

Mikey: Bye, Mi!

_The guys had decided to finish the movie, as the movie finished... Leo went to train some more, while Mikey decided see if there was some left over pizza..._

**At the apartment...**

_When Olivia had woken up... She had feed her pet spider, Mr. Long Legs and than she decided to go put on some make-up... She forgot she had put her lipstick in the living room, so when she got to the living room... She was surprised the phone was out of place, the coffee was overflowing, and the door was open... So she put the phone up, stopped the coffee from overflowing some more, and had to guess that Emma had to have been kidnapped because she knew Emma wouldn't had put the phone outta place, nor had let the coffee overflow if she was going out, and never leave the door open... _

_So she got her eye glasses, went into the room with the computer and had started hacking into surveillance systems from town... She finally had found the video which indicates that Emma was kidnapped... She watched the video of an man covered in black leather dragging her eldest sister into an abandon warehouse... While she was watching the video, she was able to find the address where the warehouse was located at... She than went into the room, that she shares with Emma... _

_She had decided to put on some red leather which covered her body, her face expect the eyes, and had put her hair in an ponytail which went through the leather that covered her head... As she got finished, she grabbed her backpack which contained an grappling hook, the keys to the apartment, her phone, an first aid kit, some smoke bombs which can cause an fog so the enemy won't see her escaping, pepper spray, Japanese fans, some throwing stars, an asthma inhaler, and an baseball bat... When she was finally done packing, she had put her backpack on. When she was about to walk outta the door... Candy and Mika were at the door.._

Candy: Well. I see Halloween had came earlier than ever. So, Olivia. Why are ya dressed as an stupid foot ninja?

Olivia: ( grons and takes off mask ) Candy, Mika... I need your help. When me and Emma came home. We decided to sleep for some hours. But Emma decided to wait for ya'll to come home... Well. When I woke up, their was an mess. Really. The phone was outta place and the coffee was overflowing... So, I think Emma was kidnapped and I decieded to hack into the surveillance systems in town.. And this man was dragging our big sister... So we need to go get her... Please help me, baby sisters...

Candy: Oh, Calm down, ya diva. Emma's not dead. ( snorts ) If he kidnapped her, he won't get off the hook so easily. ( cracks knuckles ) These babies are ready to fight, again tonight... ( smirks ) I'll get my katanas... ( walks into her room, grabs an big bag containing likely fifty katana and walks to the door ) But first, we need some help from an couple of friends...

Olivia: Who?

Candy: Ya'll find out... ( grins ) Come on ya girly girls!

**In the sewers...**

_As the ladies were walking down the sewers... Olivia was grossed out..._

Olivia: Eww. Candy, who lives down here?..

Candy: Pipe down, girly! I don't see you dying here. Just put ya mask on or something ( rolls eyes )

Olivia: Whatever ( puts mask on )

_As the girls had finally entered the lair... Olivia was amazed of how the lair looked..._

Olivia: Wow. It looks really nice in here even if they live in the sewers...

Candy: I'll be back... The guys must be with Splinter... ( puts down bag and walks into the training room )

_As Candy entered the training room, she could see the guys training, as Master Splinter was training..._

Splinter: ( looks up ) Ah... Miss. Candy... It is nice to see you again. May I ask for whatever reason you are here?

Candy: ( sighs ) Me and my sisters need help. One of the stupid villains in this town had kidnapped my eldest sister, Emma. So yea, we're asking if ya able to lend an hand to help us capture, break down that mans pride, and save my sister.

Splinter: Ah.. I see. That is very troubling. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo shall help you. ( looks at Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey ) My sons, you have to go help. You may go, practice has ended early.

Leo: Ok, sensei. So, Candy. Where's your sisters?

Candy: ... Olivia! Mika!

Olivia and Mika: ( walks in )

Raph: It's a foot ninja! ( takes out sais )

Candy: Hey! No fighting yet! That's no foot ninja. That's Olivia, ya bonehead!

Olivia: ( giggles and takes off mask ) It's nice to meet you, everyone.

_Soon as Raphael had made contact with Olivia when she had taken off her mask, he swore. His heart had stopped by the sight of her... Soon the trance was broken when Leo had spoken up..._

Leo: Well... So, where should we go to find, Emma?

Olivia: Well, we have to go to an old abandoned warehouse on main street.

Mikey: I guess, you all know what that means! We use the shellraiser!

Olivia, Candy, and Mika: What's the "Shellraiser"?...

Mikey: Follow me, ladies and gentlemen. As I will blow your brains out by the amazing, Shellraiser! ( walks outta the lair and walks through the tunnels to go to the Shellraiser )

Leo, Raph, and Donnie: ( grons and follows )

Olivia, Candy, and Mika: ( follows along as Candy grabs her bag full of katanas and follows )

_As the turtles and the ladies had finally got to the Shellraiser, the girls had got to admit they were surprised of what the Shellraiser had looked like..._

Olivia: ( gasps ) What amazing structure work! It must have taken a lot of time to repair!

Candy: ... Hey, nerd. Calm down.

Olivia: How can I!? ( giggles )

Leo, Raph, and Mikey: O.O ...

Donnie: Why thank you, Olivia. It took an while to repair it but I made it trough.

Olivia: Awesome!

Candy: Can we please go now? ( walks into the Shellraiser )

Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Olivia, and Mika: ( follows )

_As the guys got into their places, The girls were sitting on the ground... Olivia was checking into her backpack, to look to see if she got everything she needed... Candy was holding her bag full of katanas.. While Mika was too busy looking around... As everything was ready, Leo had started the Shellraiser and started to drive through the sewers and into the streets of New York... As soon as the Shellraiser was drove into the street, their was awkward silence till Raph had spoken up to Olivia..._

Raph: Emmm... Olivia, what is that thing? ( points to the asthma inhaler )

Olivia: Well, that's an asthma inhaler. Emma has asthma, so she always has an asthma inhaler with her. But I'm bringing an extra one if she runs out. So... You know my my name but what's your name?

Raph: The names Raphael but call me, Raph.

Olivia: It's nice to meet you, Raph ( smiles )

Raph: ( blushes ) It's nice to meet you to, Olivia. So... Your the big sister of Candy and Mika? That seems hard to belive...

Olivia: ( shrugs ) Well. I am kinda mature for my age. Their thirteen while I'm fifteen.

Raph: Cool.

Candy: Hey, lovebirds. Get a room. We're going to save Emma not watch you make out or anything.. ( rolls eyes )

Mika: ( giggles )

Raph and Olivia: ( blushes and looks away from eachother )

Mikey: Hey, Leo! Your supposed to go right.

Leo: I'm on it, Mikey. ( drives )

_As Leo was driving, they had finally got to their destination... But as the turtles and the ladies had got out of the Shellraiser... They was shocked to see an giant machine destroying the town..._

Candy: ( grons ) Really!? At a time like this!?

Leo: Girls, you'll go get your sister. We'll handle this! ( takes out double katana and runs to the giant machine )

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey: ( takes out their weapons and follows )

Candy: Oh, no way! ( talks out katana and follow ) There is no way, I'm letting ya guys have all the fun!

Olivia and Mika: ...

Olivia: Well, let's go get Emma. Than we can go help. ( walks into abandoned warehouse )

Mika: Ok ( follows )

**In the Abandoned warehouse...**

_As the girls were looking for Emma... They saw some technology, they stopped in their tracks when they heard some heavy breathing... Soon the girls have followed the sound of the heavy breathing into an room, which contained Emma..._

Olivia: Emma! Are you ok!?

Emma: ( trying to breathe ) No... I... can't really... breathe...

Olivia: ( takes out asthma inhaler, puts in Emma's mouth, and gives her the medicane )

Emma: ( spits it out ) Thanks. ( smiles ) How'd ya find me anyway?

Olivia: ( takes out an katana and cuts rope ) I hacked into the cameras around.

Emma: Oh. ( rubs her wrists ) So, where's Candy?

Olivia: Fighting a machine with some friends.

Mika: Yea!

Emma: Wait. ( raises eyebrow ) What machine? And what friends?

Olivia: Oh, come with us. We need your help, Emma. That giant machine is destroying buildings. And it may have an control panel. And your the only person who knows how to find the control panel and turn it off..

Emma: I'll do it, alright. Come on, let's go!

Mika: Yay!~~

_Soon as the girls were about to leave, they accidently triggered an booby-trap... Which soon they was all covered in some yellow sticky ooze..._

Emma, Olivia, and Mika: Gross! ( rubs sticky ooze off their faces )

Emma: Ok, forget about it now. We can wash it off after this.

Olivia and Mika: Ok

Emma, Olivia, and Mika: ( runs outside )

Olivia: Well, me and Mika can use the katanas here. And attack, while ya can go see where the control panel is.

Emma: Ok.

_As soon Olivia and Mika each grab an katana and went to go attack the giant robot... While Emma was trying to figure out where the control panel would be..._

Emma: Hmmm... If the robot was programmed to destroy some building. Meaning it'll be damaged though, which can make the control panel will probably self destruct or become permanently damaged... So... It means the control panel is not on the robot... Meaning that it is controlled by the technology in the warehouse! Which means... My kidnapper had programmed it but... Where is he? I know he might have gone to see his creation destroy the hole town... But... If he knew if someone was going to find me... He would at least attack... Oh whatever! I'm just wasting time! ( runs back into the warehouse )

_As soon as Emma had got back into the warehouse, she finally got to the technology, and started to hack into the control panel... Soon she was busy typing different codes, as she was done, she was going to press 'enter' to activate the robot to shut down... Before she was able to hit the button, she was hit by something metal like... She was about to stay conscious, enough to fight her attacker, which soon turned out that her kidnapper had returned... Baxter Stockman, was right in front of her, holding an crowbar... Emma head was getting alittle woozy, as blood was dripping off her head... But she didn't care, as she was focused onto her kidnapper_

Baxter: Well, well. I see someone escaped her rope, and had got into my ooze that I made my self... But whatever... You see, Emma. I didn't mean to kidnap you. I thought your was that April girl. But I accidently kidnapped you instead but I didn't mind that. ( smirks ) Cause now I got those turtles attacking my robot. Soon those turtles would become very tired, which will make it easy to make them my prisoners. But... I'm going to capture your sisters first, cause they seem to be very interesting children, along with you...

Emma: How do you know my name!? Plus why would you want those mutant turtles to be your prisoners for!? Plus leave my sisters out of this! Why are your doing this!?

Baxter: For revenge... Well.. I want revenge on those turtles for shoving me into an dumpster! Plus I want revenge on the Shredder... You see, Emma... While you were knocked out, I was able to obtained your DNA... Which came into an very interesting response on my computer... I looked more into it, which got me to see all five of your sisters and your parents-

Emma: Wait, what!? Dude, I think your wrong on that part of my sisters. I only have four sisters!

Baxter: Well, your father has been keeping an secret from you and your siblings than... But I don't care anymore... Now, Emma... Be an good girl and don't press that button...

Emma: ( glares at Baxter ) Why would I listen to ya for? Ya kidnapper! ( presses the button )

Baxter: ( attacks Emma with crow bar )

Emma: ( screams and dodges ) Your an psycho! Just leave me alone!

Baxter: ( smirks ) No, way. You and your sisters are going to be my prisoners and that's finale!

_Soon Baxter and Emma were looking out the door way because the Shredder and Dogpound was standing there... Dogpound than grab Baxter and threw his into an wall, which made him to faint, than tied him up in the exact same rope that Baxter tied Emma in... Dogpound laughed alittle while he picked up Emma and tied her up... Than he had put her into the van... Soon Dogpound and The Shredder were looking at the three other girls who was talking to those turtles... _

_Soon smirks had came onto their faces... The Shredder, than had commanded Dogpound to go attack the turtles, so he can get the other three young girls... Soon Dogpound was charging to the TMNT, which his enemies was than knocked to the ground... Soon the Turtles had got back up and was attacking back... Leonardo had taken out his twin katana, Raphael took out his twin sais, Donatello also had take out his bo-staff, and Michelangelo also had taked out his nunchucks... _

_As that was done, they was ready to fight their enemy... Dogpound than had launch him at the TMNT... Crashing everything in his sight, while that was happening... The TMNT had moved outta the way... Donnie had than attacked Doupound, by hitting him in the head but Dogpound had than broke the bo-staff in half, which made Donnie annoyed that his bo-staff had than been broken again... _

_Raph than had grinned at his chance to go attack at Dogpound while he was being distracted throwing Donnie... Raph than had jumped onto Dogpound and was hitting him with his sais, while Leo had gone to see if Donnie was ok, and Mikey was helping Raph with Dogpound... When Leo had got to Donnie, Leo was helping him onto his feet..._

Donnie: ( rubs head and grons in pain ) Hey, Leo... Is the fight still going on?

Leo: Yea. Are you feeling ok to fight? I don't think Mikey and Raph will last long without us backing them up.

Donnie: Yea. No need to worry. Let's beat him in the fight.

Leo: If you say so.

_As Donnie and Leo had returned into the fight, they helped their brothers fight Dogpound... Soon Dogpound had retreated back to his master... After that, the TMNT had than did an high-three... But as that was over, they all wondered..._

Mikey: ... I'm just asking but what happened to the girls? Weren't they here before Dogpound had showed up?

Raph: ( snorts ) They must have been scared by him, that they decided to let us beat him by ourselves. They are probably back in the Shellraiser.

Donnie: I don't think that's the case. They weren't afraid when the robot showed up. So, it's not possible that would be afraid of Dogpound.

Leo: Donnie's right. Those girls does have the guts to fight. Plus, what was up with Dogpound? He just showed up out of nowhere, and attacked us with no reason. The Shredder is probably up to something. But what is it?

Raph: Whatever. We might as well check the Shellraiser. You never know. ( shrugs ) Girls are always scared of something.

Leo: Fine. Let's go check, than.

_As they walked to the Shellraiser, they noticed Candy's katana bag was missing on the street... Than they checked into the Shellraiser, no one... No one was in there, which shocked them, expect Raph... _

Leo: Where could they be!?

Donnie: I'm really not sure... It's not like they'll leave right in the middle of an fight..

Mikey: Yea..

Raph: I bet the Shredder has something to do with this...

Leo, Donnie, and Mikey: How?

Raph: ( grons in annoyance ) Dogpound, had attacked us for no apparent reason... Before he showed up, the girls were here. But after the fight, the girls are gone.

Leo: That is true, but first... We check the warehouse, just in case, they might be their...

Raph: Fine...

_As they went into the warehouse, they checked everywhere, than they noticed Baxter tied up, and he seemed to be waking up..._

Raph: ( grabs ahold of Baxter ) Where's the girls!?

Baxter: ( grons in pain ) I don't know...

Raph: TELL ME!

Baxter: Ok! Well, me and that Emma girl were fighting... Than we both had stopped cause we saw that dog and the Shredder at the doorway... The Shredder than took Emma and he probably had taked the others girls too.. That's all I know cause the dog knocked me out...

Raph: ( lets go of Baxter ) I see.. Guys, I think we have to track down the Shredder now...

Leo: Yep. Donnie, are you able to track down the girls?

Donnie: Yea but it'll take a while.

Leo: Ok, good enough. Guys, I think we're going to the Shredder's evil lair...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Me: Woah~ I finally made it! I promise to all of you, who's charater I promised to be in my fic. Ya'll have to wait. But I hope many of you liked this chapter. Cause I'm proud of it. Cause this chapter has got 3,165 words!~~


End file.
